


Safe

by BlackPepper3964



Series: 'Forbearance' Universe [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Dark Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Gen, Kagome doesn't really like guns, awesome Sherlock/John bromance, but she's pretty good with them anyway, but we all knew that anyway, minor references to torture/interrogation techniques, she's also pretty scary when she's mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPepper3964/pseuds/BlackPepper3964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since returning from the past, Kagome is put into a situation where she is having trouble, albeit minor amounts - and Sherlock and John are threatened. Are they really safe with Kagome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

She has been missing for eight hours - from two in the afternoon till ten o'clock in the evening - when Sherlock and John realise that she actually _is_ missing. And then they use every available technology to try and locate her - including Mycroft. No one has seen anything of her for several hours. They can't reach her phone and they even try the apartment that she still stays in now and again. It's empty. Worry starts up deep in their stomachs, not that Sherlock would admit it. It takes John over two hours to remember that his bond to Kagome means that he already knows where Kagome is.

So it's late when the two men start off in the direction John can feel her. He realises with slight panic that she hadn't moved for those two hours - which can mean only one thing. He shoved the thought away, trying to remain optimistic, even as the part of his brain that had helped him survive more than three tours of Afghanistan spoke up, whispering what was going on in his ear.

It was just Sherlock and John that approached the derelict building that, apparently, Kagome was in. They opened the door cautiously, John already fingering the gun he had resting at the small of his back, but neither of them had time to do anything when, as soon as they'd closed the door behind them, they were accosted by two very strong men, who quickly subdued them both. They were dragged along the hallways until they got to the seventh door on the left, second floor.

One of the brutes knocked on the door and waited until a deep, smug voice called out, "Come in." Whatever Sherlock and John were expecting, it certainly wasn't what they found.

Sure, the fact that there was a man in the room was fair enough, and Kagome tied up against the wall with rope? Kind of expecting that. But the fact that the man would have his hand wrapped around Kagome's throat in a tight grip?

Nope. Wasn't expecting that.

The man sneered as, as soon as she saw Sherlock and John, Kagome started to struggle where she wasn't before. An angered and desperate light entered her eyes.

"What's this? Finally decided that you want to struggle some more? Or," He said with a sick smirk and looking the new arrivals, "Is it because you know these two? Friends of yours?" Kagome just narrowed her eyes.

" _Fuck_. _You_." She said, determination lining her face and tightening her lips defiantly. The still-unnamed man chuckles dirtily and turns to his men.

"Tied them up against the wall. Ensure they don't struggle." He said ominously. John and Sherlock wouldn't have struggled anyway - the men had pulled out guns and pointed them at their heads. Sherlock and John snuck a look at each other and sighed mentally. They knew that Sherlock would die for John, and John would kill for Sherlock, but neither really wanted to risk it right now. After all, they had Kagome to think about now.

One of the brutes laughed. "Look, boss. They care about each other." Sherlock and John, in unison, raised their eyes to the sky, praying for patience with the stupid people. Kagome couldn't resist a small smile at the sight. The man still attached to her neck sneered again and shook his hand a little, bring her attention forcefully back to him.

"Now, little girl," He started, Kagome curled her lip in disgust at the nickname. "You're going to do exactly as the master says, or these two men are going to come to a very unfortunate end." Kagome's eyes glowed purple with her reiki.

"Like _hell_ they will." She growled, infuriated." And your so-called 'master' is a pathetic excuse for a youkai - not worth my time." She smirked. "I wonder what that says about you that you'll go for any little amount of power, instead of trying to gain it in a legitimate way?" The man snarled in his human throat. "Also," She continued, clearly on a roll. "What does it say about your intelligence level if you can't notice the fact that I'm free?" Stunned, the man looked up and, sure enough, she was free. He watched as one of her hands clenched into a fist and punched him in the face, seemingly in slow motion. He fell back, groaning and carefully holding his face.

Smirking, Kagome reaches for her reiki, but stops immediately as a very familiar feeling came over her. She looked down at her hands that were flickering with her reiki. The smirk turns into a frown. The man, noticing this, laughs.

"Found out, did you?" Snarling wordlessly, she reaches for her dagger that she always has on her belt when out hunting but grasps nothing. Her eyes widened as she realised the hopelessness of the current situation. She scanned the room, finding nothing that could help her without risking their lives. With a lost look in her eyes, Kagome looked at Sherlock and John.

"I'm sorry." She said, ignoring everyone else in the room. John smiled crookedly.

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but his mouth tugged into a miniscule smirk. Then he met Kagome's gaze head on and pointedly look at the man next to her. She blinked.

"How touching." The man interrupted as he got up. "You're so pretty, girl, it's a shame I can't keep you." Kagome turned to him, eyebrow raising as she simultaneously glanced at his belt. _He has a gun, great_ , she thought. She plastered an incredulous look on her face.

"Hah! You think that you could keep me satisfied?" She laughed with a pointed glace to his trousers. "Honestly, do you think I'd even feel it?" Sneering and crossing her arms, she continued. "And after all of this, do you think I would willingly sleep with you? If willing wasn't what you have in mind then," She smirked evilly. "I wouldn't advise it." The man curled his lip. "Not to mention that fact that if you didn't leave me alone, then I'd kill you." The man fingers his gun, evidently wanting to draw it.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched with the insult.

"A more intelligent person than you are, baka - especially if you can't tell who I am anyway. Obviously," She scoffed, rolling her eyes for good measure, "your master is far too weak to come here and face me on his own, rather than have his idiotic minions threaten me _pointlessly_ when I have been up against much worse and much stronger than a few pathetic _humans_ who don't have the _decency_ to be polite!" Rant finished, Kagome panted for breath. She realised that one of her hands was down by her side, fist clenched, and the other was rigidly pointing at the man she was just yelling at. He gritted his teeth, chest heaving with anger and started to draw his gun. Kagome finished up with, "At least my last torturer had class and a damned good voice."

Loosing the battle with his anger, he drew his gun only to be surprised as, as soon as he'd aimed it at the infuriating woman, she kicked the gun out of his hands - luckily, the safety was still on. Kagome held out her hand and the gun fell neatly into it. She aimed it at the man and the click of the safety turning off echoed through the silence of the room.

"Well," She said. "It doesn't take much to get you worked up, does it?" Then she turns to the brutes who are holding their guns to her lover and his best friend's heads and tuts disapprovingly. "Put those guns down, or your pet boss get a nice bullet wound." The man sneers.

"What? So you'll kill me?" Kagome laughs and shakes her head.

"Don't be silly - did I say that? No," She said slower, smiling, "I won't kill you. See, the thing about being an experienced physician is that it's so very easy to know what points of the human body are the weak points. I could render you useless for the rest of your life - not even able to control your bodily functions." Kagome pouted. "Wonder what your 'all-powerful' master will do then, hmm?" She asked mockingly. She turns back to the brutes and frowns when she sees that their guns are still out. "Didn't you hear me?" She shouted at them suddenly. "I said, _put those guns down_!" Startled, they put the weapons down. She smiled and quietened her voice again, speaking softly. "There - that's better, isn't it?" She walked up to the man slowly.

"Do you know that the best thing is?" She asked quietly, absentmindedly running the gun down the man's cheek and down his neck. He swallowed. "Your master didn't tell you that I am trained in every single weapon on this earth. Just because you took away my reiki with your tricky walls, does not mean that I am any less able to murder you." She smiled and jerked the gun under his chin. "Silly humans. Silly youkai. And can anyone tell me what the biggest mistake that you lot made?" She asked the room at large. Silence. Sighing, she commented, "Oh well. No one knows the answer. It's pretty simple, actually." She shot the two brutes in the forehead without even looking. Sherlock and John flinched, their eyes wide. She turned away and took a few steps from the man and took a deep breath. Turned back. The man's eyes widened in fear as she took aim. "You threatened what is _mine_." And shot him, straight between the eyes.

She took another deep breath and lowered the gun, walking towards Sherlock and John. Her eyes shine silver and it sends shivers down both of their spines. "Neither of you are harmed, I expect." They shook their heads, still speechless from the earlier display. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You can't say you didn't expect me to kill them." They looked at each other and then shrugged. That was true. She smirked and untied them from the ropes.

"So," John cleared his throat. "What happened with your reiki?" Kagome curled her lips in disgust and changed the hand the gun was in.

"The youkai put a charm in the walls that takes away a miko's reiki. The ropes, as it happens, were the only thing keeping the charm at bay, so when I got out of them…" She shrugged. Sherlock frowned.

"So it sucked your reiki out of you? Is that even possible?" Kagome nodded.

"There is a type of youkai called the 'Priestess-Eater'. It weakens the miko to the point of not being able to use her reiki at all before it eats her." She ran a hand through her hair. "I was inside of one once, but it didn't affect me and I killed it. I'll tell you more about it when we get home. To answer your first question, it didn't suck it out my body - soul - whatever - but as soon as my reiki manifested, the charm neutralised it." She shook her head and sighed. "Just let me just finish off this stupid youkai and then we can go home."

As soon as they got out of the room, Kagome sighed in relief. Then turned to John and held out the gun. "What?" He asked. Kagome's expression twisted.

"Take it. I hate guns." Laughing, John took the gun and shoved it in his pocket, checking the safety was back on first - no need to shoot a hole through his leg accidentally. Sherlock joined in, laughing quietly.

Kagome didn't get it and summoned her reiki sword, shaking her head. Her eyes glint silver as she turns away from the laughing duo so she could navigate them through the building.

Just another day for the tenants of 221b.


End file.
